One step at a time
by black blade1
Summary: From one spy to another, life is never easy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I have changed most of the mistakes that I made in the posting of the first two chapters of this story. I gladly thank, everyone that have submitted their views on my story, they have helped my creative mind.

****

One step at a time

The man sat and quickly coded and sent the message he had been given by his commanding officer. As he got to the end of the message he heard a twig brake, he knew that the petrol was after him, but he had to radio his message. It was a matter of life and death, more than that,' he thought it could be the end of this insane war.' 

As he heard the Germans getting closer, his thoughts drifted to the message he had and the decision it brought with it. He could either finish the message and get caught and shot. Or he could burn the code and run. One other factor came to mind unbidden, he was certain that the Germans would have surrounded the area and there was a very high chance that he was caught any-way. As he listened to the German's approach, he held up the piece of cloth in his hand, which on its surface was his code, he looked at its unincriminating surface of swirls and dots that was his death warrant. 

He had only one choice he could not let it fall into enemy hands. If the Germans got their hands on the cloth they could crack every coded message their group had sent which included the message he was still sending. He pulled out his lighter and lit the bottom of the cloth. Soon that was on fire, he threw it on his radio and ran as he heard the Germans shout at the fire's discovery. He ran as fast and as stealthily as he had been taught. He reached the main road at a dead run he had only a spilt second to see head lights before he was diving for the ground. The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the ground on his shoulder, he rolled a few times before a tree ended his flight. From his painful position on the ground he saw a sight every man fears to see. The wrong end of a gun. He looked past the dark gaping hole of death to the man holding the weapon. Brown eyes looked down at him. The man on the ground was terrified and it wasn't the brown eyes, it was the Gestapo uniform. There were only two men he noticed though his terror yet he knew there would be more on the way.

"Get up!" The man next to brown eyes yelled. The radioman slowly started to get up, which was not fast enough for he was roughly pulled to his feet and shoved into the back of the waiting truck. The man that had yelled at him got into the back of the truck and sat in the set across from him. While brown eyes went to confront the German soldiers, that had appeared at the edge of the road. He watched as brown eyes came up to the five man patrol, they came to attention in front of the Gestapo Colonel. 

"We have caught the radioman and are taking him back to Gestapo Headquarters." Brown eyes reported. He began to turn back to the truck when a Major stopped him.

"Uh, sir we were told to bring the man back with us." The man said hesitantly.

The Colonel seemed to grow two feet as he advanced on the Major. "Are you implying that I can not look after one man?" The Colonel yelled

"No sir!" The man said coming to attention and saluting. 

"Good," Brown eyes visually calmed himself, as he made the Major hold the salute. "Never make that mistake again or you may find yourself at the Russian Front!"

Brown eyes turned stiffly, leaving the frighted major still standing with his arm outstretched in a salute. The radioman watched as the Major started to bark out orders to his men, as the truck pulled away and started down the road. The man looked up at the full moon, memorising it, for he had a feeling that it was going to be the last thing he was going to see. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

The man sat and listened to the commotion coming from outside his cold, dark cell. He had been roughly pushed into the dark room then the guards had left without a word. Brown eyes had been looking around suspiciously as he was thrown into the room. The man knew that the Gestapo was nasty, yet he had been in his cell from over eight hours and no one had come. He thought he should be thankful that they had left him alone and had not started his interrogation. Yet his stomach couldn't agree with his head. He had thoroughly checked the room and had found no possibly way out, besides the door he had come through. He had just sat down in a corner as far from the door as possibly, when the commotion had started outside. 

From the little German he knew he gathered that they had caught another man and were having trouble getting him into the cell next to his.

"Get your hands off me, you lousy Krauts," An English sounding man's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. The statement was closely followed by a thud of a gun butt hitting skin. 

After that there was a eerie silence which was punctured by the guard opening the cell door and unloaded their now silent prisoner. He then heard the guards move towards his door.

"What are we to do with this one?" One of the guards asked slapping his hand on the prisoner's door, making the man inside jump to his feet.

Before the question could be answered an explosion could be heard from down the corridor, the man inside the cell listened as the guards ran down the corridor to see what the explosion was about. He walked to the door and listened when he heard voices outside. One voice in particular caught his attention. It was brown eyes, he noted with shock. He was instructing someone to open the cell door. There was another small explosion. The man was shocked, brown eyes must be working for the resistance. He took a chance and banged his hand on the door.

"Stand back!" Came the muffed response to his banging. 

He stood back, there was another small explosion then he was pulled out of the cell. He barely had time to notice that his rescue party were wearing Gestapo uniforms. He ran down the rows of cell following the other men, he was just hoping they were leading him to safety and not his death. 

The men stoped in front of him as they neared a corner. One of the men, the shortest of the three men rescue team, walked out into the next hallway. He was in the middle of the walkway when he turned his head back to brown eyes and shook his head then kept walking. Brown eyes then turned to a blond skinny man next to him and nodded to the man he was supporting, the one that had been silenced outside the prisoner's door. The young soldier pulled out handcuffs and cuffed the man. The prisoner stepped back as brown eyes came towards him.

"There are guards around the corner we must handcuff you, so we can get out of here," brown eyes told him quickly.

The prisoner held out his hands understanding. Brown eyes clicked the cuffs around his wrists. Then followed the blond haired one around the corner. The prisoner watched as he saw brown eyes lead him to the exit of the building, with growing concern, there were two guards standing on each side of the doors. The short one of the team was already talking with the guards, the small one then pointed to the half-conscious Englishman and him. The guards moved out of their way, and saluted as they saw brown eyes. Brown eyes saluted then lead the way to the truck that was waiting outside. The prisoner breathed a small sigh of relief as he climbed into the back of the truck with the lanky blond one and the English prisoner. 

***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters they are owned by others. 

One week ago.

"Colonel, new prisoners." Colonel Robert Hogan of the American Air Force, heard Carter's call from in his quarters. The man slowly rose from the chair at his desk. He headed to his door, upon opening the door he was greeted by an empty barracks. He walked out of his door, which was located at the far end of the main room. It was also the only other door besides the front door. _That the guards knew about'_ Hogan thought with a smirk. 

He came to stand next to his friends and crew outside to watch the scene going on. A truck pulled up outside the Kommandant's door a group of prisoners were pushed out the back of the truck. 

The four prisoners stood in a row in front of Klink. Hogan looked over them casually as Klink started in with his 'no prisoners have every escape speech'. His eyes travelled over the men, however, when he got to the fourth man he took a double take. The man was in his twenty with short brown hair, yet that was not what made Hogan suspicious. The man was a RAF pilot, however the other men were American. What would a RAF pilot be doing coming in with American pilots? 

He turned to his left where Kinch stood, "Spread the word no leaks about our operation." Hogan whispered. Sergeant James Kinchloe nodded his head in understanding. Hogan watched with mild amusement as Sergeant Hans Schultz came quickly over to his small group. When he reached Hogan he was out of breath.

"Kommandant Klink, wants to see you in his office." Schultz saw the calculating look in Hogan's eyes, for he quickly added, "and no monkey business. I'm up for a three day pass." Waving his finger in front of the American.

"Don't worry Schultz. I won't let you do anything to stop you from getting that pass." Hogan said, walking towards the Kommandant's office before Schultz worked out what he had said.

He walked through the Kommandant's outer office, only stopping to blow the beautiful secretary a kiss, and then barged through the officer's door, without knocking.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Hogan said quickly saluting to the older man. He stoped short as he saw he wasn't the only one in the room. He came face to face with the brown haired RAF pilot. He looked over to Colonel Wilham Klink.

"Hogan, this is Major Liam Conner he will be moving into you barracks. Dismissed!" Klink went back to his never ending paper work. As Klink heard the door to his office close. He looked up with shock clearly written on his face, he than gave the door a suspicious look. _Hogan's up to something'_ Klink thought, it was not like the American to obey an order without argument. Klink shook his head going back to his work, he knew he would find out sooner or later what the man was plotting.

***

Major Conner stood in the middle of barracks two, there was a large group of men around him from many nationalities, and they were all trying to ask him questions at the same time. He looked over to Colonel Hogan for help, the man was causally leaning against the only other door in the room. _I'll have to have a look in there when I'm alone,'_ he thought to himself.

"OK fellas, give the man some room." Hogan said to the men crowded around Major Conner. The men slowly broke up. Hogan left his spot at his door to stand in front of the new man. 

"What was your mission before you were shot down?" Hogan asked. Hogan could feel all eyes on him and Conner.

"I was on a Joe' drop, sir" Conner said standing at a Military stance looking at an imaginary spot between the officer's brown eyes. When he saw the officer's confusion, he quickly added. "An agent drop, sir."

"What happened?" Hogan asked

"I saw the drop site, I told the agent, he jumped. Everything went fine, on the way back to London I saw five American planes. I tapped into their radio signal. They said they were on their way to blow up a building and a train the underground was unable to blow. They told me that if they split up, there would be more of a chance they would be shot down. I told them I had some guns and other things on board and would help. 

"One of the planes and me went to blow up the train as the others went to blow up the building." Conner looked down at the floor. "As we approached the target the other plane was shot down. The Germans knew we were coming, sir. As the American plane went down I swerved to the side and missed the guns. I came back a seconded time and blew up the train. I thought I had made it, it wasn't until the alarm rang that I looked behind and found half the plane on fire. 

"I jumped out about two hundred metres away from the train. I was lucky when I hit the ground, there was no gunfire and I landed in a spot clear of trees. The only problem was the enemy could see me clearly and in no time I was surrounded, I had to give up, sir. There was no other way out, and I thought I could do more helping the famous papa bear then I could dead!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter three

Author's note: This is still one week before the first and seconded parts. 

If Hogan knew what he was getting into he would have backed out then and there. He wouldn't have looked back, as it happened he was pulled into a game that he had no control over.

It was late in the night and Hogan was still wondering about the appearance of Major Liam Conner. He was still undecided about if he trusted him or not. The last two days had been full of questions, his men had asked the normal routine questions asked of new prisoners however something was still nagging at Hogan. 

Hogan climbed down from the top of bunk and looked out his 'office' window at the searchlights, the guards and the barbed wire fences. He watched the guards patrolling the perimeter of the prison camp. He ran his hand through his black hair as he thought about the underground operation that he ran right under the Germans noises.

His mind slowly drifted back to the problem at hand. Conner's story had checked out and the tests that he and his team had run had also given him the okay. 

A quiet knock broke him out of his memories. Silently he walked to the door, a smile played along his lips as he saw his late night visitor was Kinch.

He let the man in and quietly shut the door.

"It a little late for visiting isn't it?" He asked of his crewman and friend. His smile faded as he saw the other man's face, as the searchlight lit up the room. "What's happened?"

"London called through," he looked down at the note in his hand. "It's not good."

Kinch handed over the note, he watched as his commanding officer took the note and walked over to his locker and pulled out a light. As Hogan read he could feel the blood draining from his face, he had to grab the locker door for surport.

"Wake up Newkirk and Conner and tell them to go down into the tunnel." Hogan told the other man as he grabbed his brown bomber jacket out of his locker. "I'll be down there soon."

Kinch watched the man change and run out the door at full speed waking a few men as he slammed the door behind him. He soon heard the wail of the siren as the guards heard the loud noise of the barracks's door slamming. It amazed Kinch at how recklessness Hogan could be at times. Half of the men were up and looking out the windows, he grabbed Newkirk by the shoulder.

"Into the tunnel, don't tell anyone else" Kinch whispered into the man's ear. Newkirk looked at him then disappeared into the mass of people rushing to look out the windows. Kinch then grabbed Conner as he headed towards the window.

"Follow me," Kinch whispered. Kinch left one of his hands on the other man's shoulder, leading him to the tunnel entrance. He hit the side of the top bunk, which opened to reveal the tunnel below. He pushed the man down.

As soon as the Kinch's foot hit the ground Newkirk started asking questions which was the opposite to what Conner was doing.

"Newkirk calm down." Kinch said fed up with the English man's questions.

"I will not calm down." Newkirk stated.

"Hogan will tell you everything when he gets back." Kinch said, immediately regretting saying anything at all.

"Where did he go? What is happening? Is Hogan out there?" Newkirk questioned, heading towards the exit. Kinch grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" he ordered as if he was talking to a small child or a bad puppy.

***

Hogan made it to the food storage area without being stoped. He knew what he was doing was risky but he had no choice. There was no tunnel to where he wanted to go and he had to leave tonight. His only chance was to create chaos that way no one will know until he was gone. He ran as fast as he could and used all his senses to keep away from danger. 

He quickly opened the mess hall's door and forced open the door to the food locker. He opened the bag he had brought with him and stuffed it with food from bread to tinned food. 

He stopped when he heard a noise at the mess hall's door. He ducked behind the counter and made his way towards the door using the counter as cover. One of the guards came into the room and walked towards the food locker. Hogan stopped when he run out of cover. 

There was still two meters to the door to go. The man slowly walked across the room, staring at the food locker. The man reached out and grabbed the food locker's door lock. Hogan took one last look at the guard then dashed across the room, his feet making no noise on the floor.

He ran as fast as he could to the dog kennel he pulled on the wire atached to the latch on the door as the light slowly swung towards him. He pulled hard on the latch, the latch slipped open cutting Hogan's hand at the same time. Quickly he ran to the dog kennel and just slipped into the tunnel as the sreachlight passed over. He took the steps down to the tunnel two at a time. Adrenalin ran thickly through his body as he ran through the tunnel and into the main cavern.

***

Newkirk almost jumped out of his skin when Hogan appeared, out of no where, next to him. Instead of jumping out of his skin he merely fell out of his chair. Hogan placed his hands on his knees, out of breath.

"Nice to see you too Newkirk." Hogan joked as he looked down at the poor English man. He held out his uninjured hand, which Newkirk took, Hogan pulled him to his feet. 

Kinch and Conner had been a little further down the tunnel when they heard Newkirk fall, they were now standing next to Hogan. 

Kinch handed Hogan a bag, which he took.

"Thanks Kinch." Hogan said looking Kinch right in the eyes, his eyes silently saying good bye. He turned to the other two men. "Well let's go." 

Hogan headed in the direction of the emergency tunnel. The other two men followed without a word.

Kinch watched them leave then headed up to the rest of the crew. Things had quieted down, the guards must have thought that they had just heard the bang of the door. The alarm had stopped which was a good sign.

Everyone in barracks looked to Kinch as the tunnel entrance banged open. Before he could explain what was happening the door opened, Kinch quickly closed the tunnel entrance. Guards filed into the room at the end of the line of guard the big man himself walked in. Klink walked down the middle of the room looking the men over.

"Stall for time." Kinch whispered to LeBeau, he nodded and passed the word. The barracks was soon filled with noise.

Kinch only hoped it was enough time for Newkirk, Conner and Hogan.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter three

Author's note: Same rules apply as in chapters three and four.

Hogan ran through the forest surrounding stalag 13, he could hear the heavy footsteps of Newkirk and Conner behind him. He stopped when he arrived at a river, Newkirk nearly ran up the back of him.

"What is this about?" Newkirk panted, with his hands resting on his head as he tried to catch his breath. Hogan grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Conner. 

"He is a spy for own side, he has the newest developments for the bomb the Germans are working on," Hogan whispered in the other man's ear. "London sent us a message with the information and that's not the best part."

Newkirk looked at his commanding officer he wasn't in the mood for guessing games. Hogan saw his look and smiled.

"He has an assassin after him and we have to get him to England without sending him along the underground route. There's a leak in the underground." Hogan told him in frustration. 

Hogan sat down heavily, putting his head in his hands. Newkirk looked at his commanding officer with concern; it wasn't like him to show his emotions in front of his men. Newkirk sat down next to him, pulling out his pack of cards.

"Well that's a sticky wicket. Rummy?" Newkirk asked. Hogan looked up at him as if he had gone mad, then smiled.

__

'Good old Newkirk,' He thought, nodding his head. Newkirk dealt out the cards.

"Conner," Hogan shouted over to the other man, who was sitting by himself.

"Yes, sir." The man looked at the other two men suspiciously.

"Come over and have a game." Newkirk added dealing out some cards for the third player.

Conner slowly got to his feet and walked over to the other two. He looked down at them for a minute then sat down.

"We found out that you know about the Germans developments in their new bomb," Hogan said picking up a ten and putting down a five.

Conner looked at him in shock then recovered slightly; he still had a job to do.

"You said it not me, sir." He said after a long moment. He picked his pile of cards up, deciding to play Hogan's game.

"Okay I'll bet you then," Newkirk announced looking at his cards. "Every time 'ogan or me wins a 'and you'll tell us what's going on, but if we lose a 'and we'll tell you how we know 'bout you." Newkirk looked at Hogan, who nodded his head slightly in agreement. "Deal or no deal?"

Newkirk watched as the man slowly thought about the deal. Newkirk looked at the cards in his hand. He knew that he wasn't a great Rummy player, poker was more his game, but he knew that Hogan was a good player; when he did play against the other guys in the barracks. He hoped that lady luck was looking down on him and Hogan.

Slowly Conner nodded his head. He had a feeling he could trust Hogan and Newkirk. He also had confidant that he is a good Rummy player.

"Okay since I already know a bit about your operation I will go along with your plan." Conner told them looking the two men over. Their faces were blank, good poker faces.

The game began and the fight was nerve racking, it ended when Hogan threw down his cards.

"Okay I win and my question is this," Hogan stopped and thought for a minute before he finished his question. "Where you the agent being picked up by the plane that you were on before it was shot down?" 

Hogan already knew the answer to his question. This first question was to find out if the man's answers were reliable.

"Yes, sir," Conner said after a pause. "A American plane picked me up, I was on the way home when we came across the other planes, sir. Sam, the pilot, didn't know why they were picking me up. I was a normal agent for them nothing special, so we helped out the other plane, sir. Orders demand it."

London had told Hogan the full story. The man in front of him wasn't lying. In Conner's case, orders do demand that the pilot is to help any Allied plane if requested by a higher ranking officer, even though the plane was on an agent pick up. Unless the pilot was given special orders from Head Quarters telling him otherwise.

"Okay Newkirk deal out the next game," Hogan said a slight smile on his lips.

Another hand was dealt and the game started again. Newkirk picked up a two and threw down an ace. "Any one want to place some money on this one?" Newkirk asked looking down at his hand. Hogan's smile deepened as he realised that their team my have won another hand.

"We-" That was as far as Newkirk got for a hand was quickly placed over his mouth, the light was quickly extinguished, movement cloud be heard to Newkirk's left.

"I saw a light, it was over here." A man could be heard shouting in German. Hogan removed his hand from Newkirk's mouth, placing it on his gun.

It seemed that they had been making too much noise and alerted a patrol that had been passing through the area.

"Stay here and don't move." Hogan whispered into the darkness, so only Newkirk and Conner could hear him. "I'll be back in a minute or two."

He then slipped away without a noise, hoping that the other men would stay where he left them.

"It was here I heard some one and saw their light," a young German solider told the older one next to him, pointing about three meters right of where Hogan had left the others.

Hogan watched the two men from a short distance away. He reached down and ran his hand along the ground looking for a rock or something to throw. His hand touched something large and hard. He lifted the rock up and feeling its weight, he pulled his arm back to throw the rock, then stopped

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure running between two trees, Hogan's heart skipped a beat; the figure looked a lot like someone he knew.

"Damn," Hogan silently cursed.

"There I told you I saw something," the younger German exclaimed, pointing to where Hogan had seen the figure.

Two men hurried after the figure they had seen. Hogan made a quick decision. He rushed out of his hiding spot.

Hogan quickly tackled the older man to the ground and silenced him with a gun butt to the head. 

Hogan heard a gun safety being removed and looked up at the young German soldier who was pointing his gun directly at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I think its on chapter three.

"Get up," the man yelled at Hogan Gun unwavering from where it was pointed. Hogan slowly rose to his feet then tripped pulling out his gun in the same movement and pointed at the other man from where he layed on his back.

"Shoot and I shoot you," the younger man said to Hogan in German.

"Okay," Hogan replied back in German, he moved his gun to the man laying on the ground unconscious. "You shoot and I shoot him, but let's make sure it doesn't come to that, shall we, now move back a step."

Hogan kept his eyes on the younger man, or should he say boy, he was about fifteen years old, the uniform that he wore was well worn and to large for him, Hogan believed that the boy probably hadn't even seen battle. That was until Hogan saw the cold look in the boy's eyes. The man was willing to fire the weapon if it can to that.

The boy stepped back and Hogan stood never talking his eyes off him.

"How long have you been in the army?" Hogan asked as they stood there, both unwilling to lower his weapon.

"Six months," the boy said shortly. "What army are you part of." The boy asked looking Hogan's uniform over.

"The American army." Hogan told him, sticking to the truth would be the best tactic. "How old are you?

"Sixteen next month." The boy answered looking at Hogan uncertain.

"Do you have any family?" Hogan asked keeping the conversation going.

"Yes a mother and a brother, my father was killed two months ago." The boy looked down then up quickly. Hogan shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Do you want to see your family again?" Hogan asked taking a step forward.

"Yes I do, but if you take one more step you wont be seeing yours," the boy's finger tightened on the trigger of the gun and Hogan stopped moving.

"If you lower the gun I will let you go I won't hurt you," Hogan told the boy, standing still.

"I don't believe you," the boy's finger tightened on the trigger and Hogan's heart skipped a beat if the boy tightened the trigger any more he was going to shoot him.

"Okay, look I'm going to lower my weapon to the ground, right?" Hogan told him slowly bending down and placing the weapon on the ground. Hogan nodded in satisfaction as the boy released the trigger, but he didn't lower the weapon.

Hogan had done the only thing he could think of, Hogan then looked passed the boy seeing Conner stepping closer to the boy. Hogan then quickly looked back to the boy before he got suspicious.

"What were you doing out here?" the boy asked. Weapon still raised and finger lying lightly on the trigger.

"I escaped from stalag 13," Hogan said, Conner was now four feet behind the boy.

"Where did you get the gun?" the boy asked.

"I stole it from one of the guards." Hogan told him, Conner was now right behind the boy, he raised a rock and then brought it down on the boy's head with a sicking thud. The boy staggered to the left, then did the unthinkable he fired the weapon. 

The gun shot echoed around the forest as the boy fell to the ground.

Hogan felt the bullet rip through his shoulder and fire burned down his side, he fell back from the impacted and landed on his back. 

His head hit a rock and he closed his eyes as pain washed through him. He felt some one close to him but he kept his eyes closed. 

***

Newkirk ran as fast as he could to where he had heard the gun shot come from. Fear made him cover the distance in a record time and without tripping. He was afraid that he was going to come across the body of Hogan or Conner.

He could see a light ahead and ran faster he came upon the clearing and stopped in shock.

Conner was on the ground and was bending over a figure on the ground.

Newkirk ran up to him as his heart beating faster and faster, then stopped when he saw who was laying on the ground.

"What happened?" Newkirk asked falling to his knees next to Conner, and looked down at the pained face of his commanding officer and friend. The man was bleeding from the wound in his shoulder.

"The boy shot him," Conner told him shortly. Tearing off a part of his shirt and tying it around the wound. "Go back and get the bags there might be some bandages in them."

Newkirk numbly stumbled back to their camp and grabbed the bags of supplies.

***

"Colonel Hogan, Colonel." 

Hogan opened his eyes, he hadn't passed out like Conner had first thought; he had just shut his eyes against the pain in his shoulder. Hogan slowly sat up holding his left arm close to him, wincing at the pain.

"Colonel Hogan we have to move, sir." Conner told him. Hogan nodded once. 

Conner put his right arm around the officer and pulled him up trying not to put the man in any pain.

"That's okay I can walk." Hogan told him pushing him away

"Newkirk went to get the bags," Conner told the officer. Hogan nodded his head once then went over to the boy and bent down, a dizzy spell hit him and he swayed slightly. He then checked the boy pulse, it was normal and he should be waking up soon.

Hogan slowly rose to his feet again. He heard heavy foot steps behind him; he quickly swirled around, just as his head did the same thing. He found Newkirk who looked very pale. A wide smile spread across the man's face when he saw Hogan standing.

"Got the bags." He told them, then passed over one of them to Conner. "Where to now?"

"There is a safe house with a radio about two kilometres away from here, that way." Hogan told then and pointed to his left.

"What about them?" Newkirk asked pointing at the boy and the older soldier.

"They should be fine, they will be waking up soon, let's go before they do." Hogan said, already walking in the direction he had pointed to, holding his left arm close to him.


	7. Author's note Old

Author's note:

This story is under construction and a lot has been changed. I've changed all the chapters from three to six. The story can still be read as normal, without reading the changes done to the other chapters. The rest of the story is still being written and it should be finished soon. (If this doesn't happen then sorry in advance) Thanks to all those people out there still reading this. It's taken a long time to get this story going and hopefully it'll be finished soon. Well that's it from me. Hope you like.

Black blade


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter three.

They had been walking for over an hour through the forest, avoiding the roads. The going had been hard and Newkirk found himself looking at Hogan every few minutes. His commanding officer was a little ahead of him. Newkirk was concerned for him, he knew that the damage done to Hogan's shoulder wasn't life threatening, but he was still worried. He didn't know what would happen if they lost Hogan.

__

'Snap out of it,' he told himself sternly. Hogan was yet to stumble, in fact Newkirk was starting to feel like he was the one that had been shot.

"Colonel," Newkirk panted catching up with Hogan. "We should stop we have been walking non-stop for an hour."

Hogan stopped and looked at Newkirk, Hogan would have liked to stop but the safe house was only a few hundred meters away.

"A little further and we will be safe." Hogan told him and walked away before Newkirk could say anything else.

***

Hans woke to the sound of knocking on his door. He slowly slipped out of bed as the knocking became louder. He slipped his feet into his slippers and walked down the hallway. Not worrying about any noise he made for he lived alone. However, he always seemed to have company.

"Who's there?" he yelled as he reached his door.

"A friend," was the muffled reply. Hans pulled the door open he knew that voice.

"Colonel Hogan!" Hans said letting his friend inside. "How are you?"

Hans looked Hogan, Newkirk and an unknown English solider over. His eyes travelled back to Hogan, he noticed the tried and strained look on the man's face.

"Well as can be, would it be much trouble if we could stay the night?" Hogan asked 

"No trouble at all Hogan. Come on in, sit down." Hans lead the way through his house to the living room. "Why don't you sit down and I will get you something to eat."

Hogan smiled at the older man and nodded his head, "That would be great Hans. Sorry to woke you so early."

"That fine Hogan I like the company" Hans told his guests then quickly walked to his kitchen.

As soon as the man was out of the room Hogan's smile faded and he rested his head on the back of the seat he was in and closed his eyes.

When Hans came back into the room Hogan was asleep in his chair.

"Is he okay?" Hans asked of Newkirk.

"He should be, give him time." The English man told him. However Newkirk didn't quite believe Conner's words. He knew Hogan wasn't one to show weakness.

"Hans can I use your radio?" Newkirk asked of the old man.

"I'll set it up for you." Hans told him, looking over at the other man in the room. "I'm forgetting my manners, the names Hans kaningsberg and you are?" 

Hans held his hand out to Conner, who took it. 

"Liam Conner, nice to meet you" Conner said in perfect German.

Hans was impressed, and nodded his head slightly, "Your very good at German."

"I read a book on it once," Conner joked. Hans gave Conner a strange look.

"Newkirk I'll show you that radio now." Hans said walking out the door. He didn't trust Conner. Hogan and Newkirk yes, but Conner no.

Newkirk grabbed a hand full of sandwich off the plate of food Hans had placed on the table. "What?" Newkirk said looking innocently at scowling Conner. 

He looked at Conner for a long minute then hurried after Hans

Newkirk found Hans pulling out his hidden radio set from next to the fireplace in the living room, he placed it on the floor, plugging it in and starting it up.

"Interesting place to hid that," Newkirk said looking at the wire going up the inside of the chimney. "Can you use the fire place or is this room as cold as our lovely Stalag."

"Have a look," Hans told him, he took pride in the way he had hidden a spy's most crimination device.

"Bloody hell," Newkirk exclaimed, the radio had a secret compartment build into the wall, when the radio was fully pushed into the hole, the radio set was far enough away from the fire that it wouldn't be burnt. The wire for the aerial was wired up the side of the chimney away from the heat.

"Do you know how to use it?" He asked of Newkirk. 

"Kinch thought it would be a good idea for me to learn how to use his set." Newkirk told him, backing out of the fireplace. "A week later it blew up and he blamed me."

Hans chuckled he could just see Kinch going off at Newkirk about his precious radio.

"Mamma Bear this is Papa Bear, come in Mamma Bear." Newkirk called down the line. "Mamma bear this is Papa Bear come in."

"Papa Bear this is Mamma Bear, read you loud and clear." Kinch replied.

"Papa Bear is showing weakness," Newkirk said keeping a watch on his words, big brother might be listening.

"Bring him back here." Kinch told him

"Has something happened?" Carter's voice came over the speaker, "Oh boy, is every one okay?"

"Shh!" Kinch said sternly to Carter. "Can you get him here?"

"We would have to sedate 'im to get 'im back." Newkirk said looking down at his hands.

"The Bald Eagle knows about escape." Kinch said. "Are you safe?"

"We're holding up all right," Newkirk said bitting into one of the sandwiches he had grabbed before.

"A General moved in after you left, he's after your package. Is he safe?"

"He's still alive and kickin'. Any new word?"

"Yes HQ has set up a pick up time and place for your package." Kinch said. "Same place and time as last time, we'll meet you there."

"Right Mamma bear."

"Take care Papa bear, mamma bear over and out."

Hans shut down the radio, _'so there's a new player in this game_,' Newkirk thought as he walked back to where he left Hogan and Conner. 

Conner was carefully removing Hogan's shirt to get a better look at his injured shoulder.

"What are you doing," Newkirk demanded forcefully, looking down at his unconscious commanding officer.

"We need to check his shoulder," Conner told him.

"Are you a doctor?" Newkirk said looking at the man with suspicion.

"I do have some medical training."

Newkirk watched as the man pulled back Hogan's shirt to look at the wound

"Boil some water and get something to clean the wound," Conner ordered. Newkirk quickly went to get the supplies, not because Conner out ranked him but because it was for Hogan.

"Colonel, Colonel Hogan," Conner softly called, the man's brown eyes slowly opened, pain still clouded their surface.

"Colonel we need to clean the wound, it doesn't look to bad. You're likely the bullet missed the bone, the bullet entered just below your shoulder," Conner told him in a doctor's soft voice. "All we can do is clean it up, then bandaged it."

"Okay, but for your sake I hope you know what you're doing," Hogan said softly.

Newkirk entered the room with the supplies, with Hans close behind. However, when the man saw the blood he covered his month and ran out of the room.

"A little sensitive to blood isn't he?" Newkirk said placing the supplies on the floor.

The two carefully cleaned Hogan's shoulder. Hogan concentrated on the wall across from him as his wound throbbed and stung.

Newkirk grabbed their supply bag hoping to find something to help his commander. He came up with a large bottle of whisky.

"Could I tempt you with a drink Colonel?" Newkirk asked swirling the brown liquid within the bottle. "If you don't want it I can find a loving home for it."

Hogan grabbed the bottle the Corporal held out to him. Hogan took a long swing, then handed it over to Conner, who splashed it on Hogan's wound. Hogan hissed as the liquid stung the wound.

"That should help keep back bacteria until we can find something better," Conner told them, handing the bottle back to Hogan. "We'll just wrap this up."

***


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chap three.

The sound of a plate breaking broke into Hogan's unconscious thoughts. Dragging him through the darkness that tried to hold him back. Hogan slowly opened his eyes to see a white ceiling far above him. The room was light and the brightness made his head pound. He was lying in a soft and warm bed. He would have loved to turn over and go back to sleep.

He moved his left shoulder experimentally; pain shot through his arm bring back feeling. He took a long breath then groggily rolled over and pushed himself out of the bed, keeping his left arm close. He slowly stumbled in the direction of the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway, smiling, as he watched the scene out folding before his eyes.

It looked like Newkirk and Hans had been making lunch when Newkirk dropped an egg on the floor. It looked like Conner had walked through the door holding a bag. Conner had slipped on the egg on the floor his bag was spilled all around him. Conner had grabbed Newkirk, who was holding a plate and the two had gone cashing to the ground. Hans was laughing at the two of them as they tried to untangle themselves.

"Well I can see you're having fun, should I come back later?" Hogan said looking down at the mess.

"Oh, sir. You're up," Newkirk exclaimed pushing one of Conner's legs out of his way.

"How'd you sleep?" Conner asked as he pushed Newkirk over and pushed himself up. That didn't go exactly to plan for Newkirk pushed him over and stumbled to his feet before the other man recovered and pulled him back down.

"Oh no you don't!" Newkirk exclaimed as Conner tired to grab him, he pushed Conner back down and took a step away from him.

"Newkirk!" Hogan said sharply.

"Right sir," Newkirk apologised and offered Conner a hand up, whom took it.

"Morning Colonel," Conner said and held out his hand, Hogan took it feeling something slimy. He looked down. It was covered in egg.

"Thanks, it's good to know you respect me as your commanding officer." Hogan said sarcastically, wiping his hand on his uniform, then regretted the action for now he had egg down his pants. "Great, just great. I hope Kinch is having this much fun."

***

"SCHULTZ WHERE IS COLONEL HOGAN?" Klink yelled over the noise of the barracks.

"Where's Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked out of side of his month to Kinch, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Schultz!" Klink walked up the Sargent of the guard. "Where is Hogan?"

Schultz turned to the guard next to him, "Where is Hogan?"

"We didn't find him, sir," the guard told him in German.

The search for Hogan, Newkirk and Conner had been going on since late that night and into the next day. Kinch was trying hard not to smile. The timing of Hogan's escape couldn't have been wost for the Kommandant, or better for Hogan. After Hogan had left the camp had calmed down. Kinch had been able to bribe Schultz into thinking, with the help of LeBeau, that Hogan was in his room. Newkirk and Conner were still asleep. LeBeau had promised Schultz a very large Strudel for telling Klink the lie. It wasn't until a General Otto Krotz turned up in the early hours of the morning to see a Major Liam Conner that the escape was found out.

"Maybe he'll come back," Schultz said looking around the room for someone to help him out.

"Where is his replacement?" Klink asked, sweating under the eye of the General.

"With him sir" Schultz said looking around for Conner.

Klink shook his fist in frustration before walking out of the barracks with the other guards and the General.

"He'll come back won't he?" Schultz asked Kinch.

"I don't know Schultz," Kinch told him. 

"I hope he does," Schultz told him. "Things are more simple with Hogan around."

Kinch was touched by how liked Hogan was. Once Schultz left the barracks, the noise started up again. 

"Clam down," Kinch shouted over the noise. The noise quieted down.

"He'll be back soon, the pick up time has been arranged, give him a few days." Kinch told the crowd. He nodded to Carter and LeBeau then nodded to Hogan's closed door. "I'll give you more info when I receive it."

Carter and LeBeau followed Kinch into Hogan's office.

"The Colonel was injured, Newkirk and Conner are fine and are looking after him. The pick up has been arranged and we will secure the spot and wait for the others there."

"When is the pick up?" LeBeau asked.

"Three days time, same place as last time. Hopefully the Germans would have calmed down. The General is a problem. Carter, LeBeau I want you to take turns monitoring the phone lines. I'll inform London of the General Otto Krotz."

"Oh boy, are we in trouble," Carter muttered.

***

"General," Hogan mumbled.

"What's that, sir." Newkirk asked. They were still at Hans's House waiting until darkness fell, before they moved on.

"Why would a General be after Conner, there more of the desk type." Hogan said thinking through the thought. "They have other officers to carry out their orders."

"Maybe the information that Conner has is too important for a lower ranking officer." Newkirk suggested. "Or he's too annoying."

"Something's wrong with this picture," 

Newkirk looked the tried officer over. "Why don't you 'ave a sleep gov'nor, its going to be a long nigh-"

"Colonel, Gestapo on the way!" Hans cried running into the room, "Max called, he over heard them talking in town he said that they should be here in about half an hour at the latest."

"Newkirk get the bags and wake Conner up," Hogan ordered, quickly getting up. "Hans thanks for letting us stay, we'll pay you back for the food you gave us, as soon as we're back at camp."

"No need Hogan, you are a guest." Hans told him. "Good luck."

The two men shook hands, silently accepting the dangers of their lines of work.

"Good luck to you too," Hogan said before slipping out of the room to where Newkirk and Conner stood, waiting.

"Lets go," Hogan grabbed one of the bags slinging it over is right shoulder, placing the gun Newkirk handed him in his belt. "Time to hit the road again."

The three waved to Hans then slipped into the woods around the old man's house. Twenty minutes later the Gestapo arrived at the house.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see chapter three.

Author's note: thank you for the reviews. Special thanks to ML Miller and jb burns. Sorry to all that it's taken so long for me to get this chapter posted.

Kinch woke with a jolt as he heard his radio come to life. Quietly as possible he crept down into the tunnel under his bunk. When he reached his radio set he sent through a repeat message request. A few minutes later the radio started up again. Kinch quickly wrote down the coded message. He confirmed that he received the message and signed off. He grabbed the decoding key from the table next to him. There were two separate messages, the first was information about the General and the second was about the operation in regards to Conner. Kinch couldn't believe what he was reading. He had to wake Carter and LeBeau they had a big problem and Hogan was the one man that really needed to know the messages.

***

"Where're we going Colonel?" Newkirk called out to the man a few feet in front of him. The three had been walking for at least an hour and half.

"There's a old barn up ahead that's been abandoned. We'll stay there tonight and move on before the sun comes up tomorrow." Hogan called over his shoulder without turning.

"I wonder what Kinch told the Bald Eagle?" Newkirk asked quicken his pace to catch up with Hogan.

"Bald Eagle?" Conner shouted far behind the two.

"Shh!" Hogan warned, waiting for the other man to catch up. "Do you want every German from here to the Russian Front to hear you?"

Hogan was starting to dislike Conner there was something about him. In his line of work gut feelings are the difference between life and death.

"Sorry, sir," Conner said putting the bags he carried onto the ground. "Can we stop for a few minutes, sir?"

"We can have all the rest needed when we reach the barn," Hogan told him. Looking Conner and the bags over. He noticed something shining on the ground. 

"What's this?" Hogan asked picking up a coin next to Conner's bags. He then grabbed Conner's bags; one was empty. 'There's a rip in the bag, we've lost half our food."

"A rock must have ripped the bag, sir," Conner said shrugging his shoulders.

"Lets get going," Hogan ordered. Keeping his feelings to himself. "We're not far away."

***

Hogan kept a lookout as the two Englishmen slept within the barn on a pile of hay. Hogan leaned against a tree that gave him a view of the barn and surrounding area. He checked his gun making sure it was in working order. He also checked on the small knife, he kept hidden near his belt. His shoulder was a little stiff but it was healing quickly, he was lucky.

The more time he spent with Conner the stronger the feeling of walking into a trap became. Hogan pulling himself to his feet as fatigue over took him. He silently walked through the woods surrounding the barn. 

A loud squeal broke the silence of the night. Hogan dropped to the ground gun in hand. 

__

'It was only the barn door,' he thought sighing in relief. 

He watched as a figure emerged from the barn, it stopped, looking around. Hogan crept closer unsure why he didn't show himself. The figure walked forward then stopped again as if looking for some thing _'or some one'_ Hogan added silently.

He watched as the figure pulled out a cigarette and lit the end. The light brought the man's face into sharp focus. 

It was Newkirk. Hogan crept closer to the other man.

"Nice night, it's it?" Hogan whispered. Newkirk dropped his cigarette fumbling for his gun. "Newkirk calm down it's me."

"Gov'ner, you scared the 'ell out of me. I think I need a change of pants." Newkirk whispered looking around. "Where are you?"

Hogan stepped out from the tree he was hidden behind. He leaned back against the trunk as Newkirk fumbled around looking for his lost cigarette. 

"Keeping you on your toes." Hogan told him. 

After a few minutes of silence Hogan asked a question that had been plaguing him lately. "Do you trust Conner?"

"Not for a second," Newkirk replied as they made their way back to the spot Hogan had been standing before. "Are you-"

"Look," Hogan pulled Newkirk down behind a bush, another figure had appeared out of the woods heading towards the barn. "You go to the left I'll go to the right."

Hogan crept to the right keeping low using the trees as cover. The gun in his hand felt heavy as he came closer to the figure. He stopped as his cover ran out. The figure grabbed the door handle to the barn.

"Stop right there!" Hogan yelled to the figure in German.

"It's Major Conner, sir." the figure yelled back.

Hogan frowned, what is he doing? Why is he out? Where did he go? Conner lit the flashlight he held, showing his face.

"What you doing out here Colonel?" Conner yelled.

"Keeping a lookout," Hogan replied walking towards him gun still drawn. "Why are you out here Major?"

"I needed toyou know" Conner waved his hand vaguely at the woods.

"What's that Major I couldn't hear you over the silence," Hogan asked stepping closer.

"Going to the toilet, sir." Conner finished looking down at the ground, Hogan was sure if he could have seen the other man's face it would have been red in embarrassment.

Hogan laughed maybe Conner was innocent after all. Conner joined in with Hogan, as Newkirk came up to them.

"Come on lets go back inside," Hogan suggested as Newkirk walked beside him and Conner behind them. 

Conner's lips turn up in a slanted smile as he looked at the officer's unprotected back. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter three

Author's note: Thank for the review ML Miller, I've been reading your story. It's really good, I've still have a few more chapters to read.

Hogan woke a few hours before the sun was due to rise. He felt something hard under him, instantly bringing him to awareness. He looked around. Newkirk was sprawled out a few feet away from him next to Conner. He crawled over to Newkirk in the darkness. He grabbed the man's shoulder and gave it a shake.

"Can't you 'et a man sleep in?" Newkirk slurred.

"Come on Newkirk don't you just love morning." Hogan whispered with a sigh.

"No." his friend flatly stated and tried to roll away from him.

Hogan shook him a little harder. "Time to be moving sleeping beauty, and wake your other friend too. We'll eat after we leave." Hogan whispered, slipping away from the two Englishmen.

"Wake up mate," Newkirk said rolling over and shaking Conner. "Come on get up."

"One more hour," Conner mumbled before turning away from the other man.

"Here," Hogan said holding out a bucket of water. '_This should get him up' _Hogan thought with an evil smile.

"Brilliant." Newkirk exclaimed grabbing the bucket. He stood back then threw the water over the sleeping major. Conner splattering and cursing jumped to his feet looking around in shock.

"What the hell was that for," Conner shouted. Newkirk and Hogan laughed as the man shook his head throwing water everywhere.

"Watch it mate," Newkirk exclaimed, drying his face with his sleeve.

"Time to go, it won't be long before the Gestapo arrive." Hogan told them, smiling as Conner tried to dried his clothes. 

'_That was an odd reaction,'_ Hogan thought looking the other man over_, 'Conner is of higher rank than Newkirk, yet there was no threat of a court-marshal.'_

Fifteen minutes later the three where struggling through the woods. Heading towards the pick up site, which was scheduled for tomorrow night.

***

The pick up was scheduled for early the next morning at one hundred hours (1.00am). Kinch was going crazy, Hogan needed to be warned of the danger he was walking into, but there was no way to get word to him. The General was still at camp and the underground was in shut down. He had been trying to contact the underground for over twelve hours.

He jumped as the phone broad next to him came to life. He had forgotten that it was his turn to watch the broad. He picked up the headphones; the General was making an out going call to some one. Kinch listened to the conversation, only half-listening for he was only talking business to one of his officers. Kinch turned out and went over the problem at hand. 

"Have you been able to get into contact with Papa Bear?" 

Kinch's head came up, _'did he just say Papa Bear?'_ Kinch asked himself. 

"Is Papa Bear aware that he is to meet with me?" the General asked.

"We were unable to contact him in time, Otto" The other man on the line said. 

"Is there some one from the underground I can talk to?" General Otto Krotz asked. Kinch was sure he could hear desperation in the General's tone.

"We have informed Papa Bear's crew of the situation," the other man said. "An agent did catch up with group of prisoners but he was unsure of the identity of the men he found. He didn't want to give his identity away to the traitor."

Kinch couldn't believe. _Is the General an agent_? Kinch asked himself. Kinch started to get a hint of an idea. Kinch listened to the conversation between the General and the agent. When the General hung up, Kinch quickly ran up the stairs into the barracks.

"Carter, LeBeau we need to talk." Kinch said to the men gathered around the wooden table in the room. Carter and LeBeau upon seeing the way their friend was standing hurried into Hogan's office. Luckily Klink still held onto the thought that Hogan was coming back, for he had yet to find another officer to replace the Colonel. 

"The General works for the underground," Kinch told them. _'The underground did tell me that there was something different about him yesterday_,' he now remembered.

"How do you know?" LeBeau asked.

Kinch told them about what he had heard.

"He could be the solution to our problem." Kinch told them. "I can't get a hold of the underground and the pick up is in six hours time. If we don't do something some the Colonel and Newkirk will be walking into a trap."

***

For Hogan the last two days where uneventful. Newkirk and Conner were still fighting and Hogan had to break up the fights every once in a while. Hogan would be glade to be rid of the know-it-all-Englishmen. Something just didn't add up right foe Hogan he had a feeling that something was going on right in front of him but he could see it. Question about Conner ran through his mind. Where had he gone the other night? How come he knew German so well? How come he didn't notice that one of his bags had a rip in it? What was going on? 

Hogan was on look out again as the others made dinner. They were closer to the pick up site and needed to be careful of nearby patrols. They still had a lot of ground to cover before they reached the site. 

No matter how much London had told Hogan about Conner before he left he couldn't get the feeling of walking into a trap out of his mind. London had told him that Conner needed to stay alive and reach London as quickly as possible. Hogan had trusted London but now he wasn't so sure about the credibility of London's information. 

"Colonel the bake beans are ready," Newkirk called out to him. "I'm dreading the smell tonight."

"Well the good news is we wont be spreading the night listening to the music." Hogan said sitting down next to the Englishmen. "The pick up's tonight."

"Then I feel sorry for the pilot that's taking Conner here home," Newkirk said starting another fight with the other Englishman.

__

'Here they go again,' Hogan thought.

"At least I'm going home," Conner said. '_Oww, that hit low_.' Hogan thought in pity.

"At least I didn't get me self in so much trouble I 'ad to put all of the underground in danger."

"Watch what you say Corporal."

"Oh brilliant, hiding behind your rank again."

"Enough," Hogan said before a patrol heard the noise they were making. "If you two don't quiet down, you'll both be knock down to Privates. Understand?" The last part was said as a command not a question.

"Sir, yes, sir." The two Englishmen said simultaneously and a little guiltily.

Hogan finished his meal then stood. "I'm going to look at the pick up site to see if it's safe." Hogan told them. "Wait here. If I'm not back in an hour and a half head off to the site and keep your eyes open."

He turned to walk away then stopped. "And keep out of trouble, can you fellas?"

***


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See Chapter three.

Author's note: Thank you, again, for the reviews.

Carter pulled out his fake orders for the guard at the gate of stalag 13. He could feel the sweat running down his back as he waited in a Gestapo uniform. He hoped that none of the guards noticed who he really was, if they didhe didn't even want to think what they would do.

"Everything seems to be in order Captain," the guard said, in German, handing Carter back his orders. "The Kommandant's office is on the left hand side, over there, and the guest quarters are around the corner. You are required to see the Kommandant before seeing the General." 

"Thank-you Corporal." Carter sat back in his seat. "Drive on." He ordered the man in the front seat who was also a prisoner, whom name was, Corporal Richard Parker, a friend of Carter's from barrack eight. 

"Yes, sir." The man replied for image sake. As they pulled away from the guard's post, Richard spoke up again. "Do you need me to come with you?"

"Noyou can wait here. Don't worry everything going to be fine." Carter replied nervously. 

The first part of their plan was to meet the General and to make plans to keep Newkirk and Hogan alive. The clock was ticking away and everyone was nervous. If the meeting with the General didn't go as planned not only would Hogan and Newkirk be lost so would the whole operation at stalag 13. Every thing was on the line and if the line brokewell only the future could tell what would happen next and none of it would be good news.

"Ah Captain Cartermizer how nice to meet you. Heil Hitler." Klink welcomed standing at the bottom of office's steps, as Schultz opened the car door for Carter. Klink nervously twirling his riding crop. "What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Heil Hitler. I am here, Klick-"

"It's Klink." Klink interrupted nervously twirling the crop even faster.

"-To see General Krotz." Carter told him, ignoring Klink's interruption. 

"Yes, of course Captain he's in the guest quarters." Klink said pointing out the building. "Would you like me to inform him you are here? You can wait in my office for him?" Klink said in a rush.

"No that is not necessary, he knows I am meeting him," Carter said _'or he will shortly,'_ he added silently to himself. "I will walk over and tell him myself I am here." Carter said out loud.

"Would you like me to accompany you Captain?" 

__

'He doesn't give up does he?' Carter thought. "No that is not necessary. Heil Hitler."

"Heil Hitler, Colonel." Carter was walking away before Klink finished he salute. '_I hope this goes well, oh boy do I wish Hogan was here. He always knows how to deal with this kind of thing,' _Carter silently wished. It seemed that the Guest quarter's door appeared quicker than it should have for, Carter found himself standing in front of the door. He raised his fist and banged on the solid wooden door.

"Come in the door is open." The General shouted from somewhere within the room. "Who are you?" the General demanded as soon as Carter saw him.

"My name is Captain Cartermizer, sir. I believe we have a meeting together, sir." Carter said stepping closer to the General. The General stood a few inches taller than Carter did and his hair was a darker shade of blond. His face was lined with age and his eyes held wisdom that only come with seeing too many years, he looked to be in his early fifty. He sure didn't look like he was part of the underground.

"Meeting? What meeting? You must be mistaken?" Krotz said looking confused. Carter noticed that the General's hand rested on his gun, Carter didn't even see his hand move. 

"Oh, I'm sorry General I must have been misinformed." Carter put on his puppy dog look, "I kind of feel like Golddy locks when Papa bear find her, sir. Sorry about the mistake I'll just leave." Carter walked towards the door, he crossed his finger in front of him. _'Come on, take the bait,'_ he silently commanded. He placed his hand of the door handle when the General's voice stopped him.

"I used to like that story about Papa Bear." The General said slowly as if he was talking to himself. Carter turned and walked back to the older man.

"Sorry General, did I hear you say you remembered we have a meeting, sir?" Carter asked.

"Oh yes, I just remembered. Come sit down, can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, Could I have a glass of water?"

***

Hogan slipped through the bush without a sound, he had come across two patrols so far and was being extra careful. He had expected this when he had disappeared from stalag 13, one week before. The pick up was risky but necessary. Even though Hogan had his doubts in Conner, he also knew the man spoke the truth about the information he carried. Two days after they 'escaped' Conner had told Hogan a part of the researched that he knew about. Hogan still had his misgiving in Conner but the information he was told was legitimate.

Hogan jumped behind a bush just in time to watch another patrol casually walked pass. _'Don't you fellas have something better to do?'_ He asked silently. He counted to ten once they disappeared before he moved on. The pick up site was still a few miles ahead, he was hoping that one of his crew was there when he arrived. He quickly looked at his watch in the full moon's light, twenty-three hundred hours. (11:00 p.m.) '_Not long to go now' _Hogan told himself silently. 

Half an hour later he arrived at the site, the night was quiet, which made him nervous. He quickly looked around the large empty field, no Germans. Hogan sighed in relief; maybe this isn't a trap? He circled the field one more time before heading back to Newkirk and Conner. 

If he had turned around one more time he would have seen the outline of five men standing on the other side of the field, as luck would have it, neither Hogan or the men saw each other. 

***

Kinch waited in the darkness of the barrack, listening to the soft breathing and snoring of the men around him. He snuck another look at his watch as the search bean lit the room. Two and a half hours to go. He quietly rolled out of bed and changed into his black jumper and pants. He crept to LeBeau and Carter and quietly woke them.

"Come on it's time to go," he whispered to his friends. He opened the bunk and led the two men down into the tunnel. In no time they were standing outside the camp. '_Please God let this mission be successful,' _Kinch silently prayed as the three made their way towards the pick up site.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: see chapter three

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. I kind of mucked up the time the pick up was for it's not eleven hundred hours (which is 11:00 a.m.) but twenty-three hundred hours (which is 11:00 p.m.), thank you to Marty whom pointed this out. Serves me right for changing the time about twenty times before settling on 11:00 p.m. 

Newkirk checked his watch again, only two minutes had passed since the last time he'd looked. _'Where are you, gov'nor?'_ Newkirk sighed. If the Colonel didn't turn up soon he would have to move on without him. '_Five more minutes, then we'll move,' _he promised himself. He looked over at the calm looking major. '_How can he be so calm?' _Newkirk paced back and forth making a shallow groove in the soft ground.

Another five minutes passed with no sign of Hogan. "Okay let's more," Newkirk told his fellow country man.

"What about the Colonel?" Conner asked rising to his feet.

"We can't 'ait, 'e said if 'e wasn't back, for us to move on." Newkirk said turning his back to Conner, walking off.

"Hey wait for me," Conner called, trying to catch up with Newkirk.

"Hurry up and be quiet." Newkirk hissed slowing his pace. _'Colonel where are you?' _Newkirk silently asked, looking around the deserted woods.

***

Hogan huddled behind a thick bush waiting for another patrol to pass. The three man patrol had decided it was time for a smoke break and were talking and joking mere feet away from Hogan. If only one thought to go for a toilet break Hogan would be found out. He started to shiver as he crouched, _'Come on, move' _he silently pleaded. He could feel his right leg going numb, if they didn't more on soon he wouldn't be able to move his leg. '_Come on, I have a date to keep,' _Hogan tried to move his right foot, pins and needles ran up and down his leg, '_Great.' _

"This should be good," one of the Germans remarked to his friend.

"Yes, the major said his plan would work," his friends snickered.

"If tonight goes well, we'll have one of the leaders of the underground." The third German said taking out another smoke. "Do you have a light Wolfgang?"

The first man pulled out a lighter and tossed it over to his friend.

"How long before our agent is on the plane back to London, Helmut" Wolfgang smirked.

"Should be in an half an hour." The third man said, taking a long drag on the smoke. "And the underground knows nothing." The man laughed evilly, as his friend joined in.

'_Conner's a traitor!' _Hogan thought in frustration, _'sometimes I hate it when I'm right!' _Hogan forgot all about his dead leg as he listened to the three men in front of him. _'Lousy Krauts,' _Hogan cursed. He was guessing that the men in front of him were Gestapo, _'and I can just imagine whom they work for,' _he concluded

"Hochstetter, will be pleased when we bring in one of the leaders of the underground," the one named Wolfgang said. '_Bingo,' _Hogan thought.

The one named Wolfgang looked down at his watch. "The General will be asking where we are if we're not back soon," the man said, his statement was greeted by nods. 

To Hogan's relief the patrol walked away, Hogan counted to ten before standing up. _'I need to warn London of the danger,' _he thought franticly as he looked around. If they don't know it could spell a disaster in London! All of Conner's information is wrong, and with the war so close to being over. Conner's information could delay the war even longer! Hogan took one more look around he had to warn Kinch of the danger. _'Maybe something could be salvaged from this,'_ Hogan thought with a calculating look, _'then I'll head to the closest underground radio set_.' He needed to send word to London if it was the last thing he ever did.

***

Kinch hurried up Carter and LeBeau to set out the pick up site. The plane was due in half and hour. The General had played his part, which was to move the patrols to another location, if luck was on their side the Germans wouldn't know that a pick up had happened until it was too late. The Germans knew there was a pick up the information had some how been leaked out, he was sure that after this was over Hogan would want him to find out who was the leak. That was why the underground had gone, well, underground. Kinch had leaked a little information himself to lead the Germans in the wrong direction and with the help of the General they might be able to get Conner safely to London without incident.

__

'Where are you Colonel?' he uttered silently. _'He should be here.' _

Kinch swirled around as a twig broke a few metres to his left. He looked around for cover, but came to the conclusion that he wouldn't reach any in time. He raised his pistol as he watched to two figures coming closer. He fell to one knee as he watched the figures.

"'Urry up or you'll be 'ate for your flight," one of the figures hissed to the man behind him. Kinch sighed it was Newkirk. 

"Newkirk," Kinch called, standing.

"Kinch, mate, how are you?" Newkirk greeted stepping closer to the darker man. Newkirk smile widened as he saw Carter and LeBeau hiding behind the bigger man. "Andrew, Louis, it's good to see you." 

Newkirk shook hands with his friends then stopped looking around. "'Ave you seen the gov'nor? "

"He's not with you?" LeBeau asked.

"No 'e went ahead to check the pick up site, I 'aven't seen 'im for the last two 'ours." Newkirk told them checking his watch in the faint light.

"I'll look for him," Carter jumped in excitedly.

"No," three sets of voices said at the same time, silencing the younger man.

"No, Andrew. " Kinch said putting a fatherly hand on the younger man's shoulder. 

"The gov'nor will find us, don't worry Andrew, " Newkirk said to convince as his friend, as well as himself.

"Major, sir," Kinch addressed Conner. "The plane should be here to pick you up soon, follow us and we'll show you were you'll wait, sir." Kinch led Conner away with the others following. Newkirk looked over his shoulder one last time before heading after his friends.

***

__

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, 'Hogan cursed as he ran through the bush with three guards close at his heels. _'Why now?'_ he curse every god he could think of as he pushed his way through bushes that would appear out of nowhere to block his way. A bullet whizzed over his head as he reached a field, _'damn!'_ Hogan did his best to skirt around the edge of the field. He could hear shouting behind him as he broke cover again. He swerved just in time as a bullet lodged itself in the tree next to him. An insane part of his mind took note that the Germans were getting better at shooting.

He pushed himself faster he had to get back to his men. He couldn't spend his whole time playing hide and seek with a bunch of Germans. He tripped as a log came out of no where. He rolled three times before coming to a stop in a daze heap. He stumbled back to his feet, his left shoulder protesting to the punishment. Holding his left arm to his side he pushed on. 

He jumped behind a large log, trying not to pant as he caught his breath. The patrol rushed passed chasing shadows, as Hogan slowed his fast beating heart. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and wiped his hands getting a better grip on his gun. He listened as the patrol's foot steps slowed. He ran his hand along the ground. He picked up the large rock, turned and threw it as far away from him as he could. He pulled back behind the log as he heard the rock land. The patrol headed after the sound as Hogan slipped off in the other direction.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See chapter three.

Author's Note: Thank you to all that have reviewed.

General Otto Krotz listen as one of his patrols reported a man fleeing through the forest. He looked over the three men patrol, with a mask of calm on his face, when inside he was worried beyond endurance. 

"Where did you see this man?" Krotz asked.

"He was fleeing to the east of here, Herr General." The man reported. 

"I want you three men to search the woods east of here if you find the man bring him in. Understood? I want him alive." The General ordered.

"Sir, yes sir." The three men cried coming to attention. The General wasn't the only one who watched the men hurry off, a man watched in interest to the patrol's news before moving on. Krotz frowned, Papa Bear's man had told him that the pick up would be to the west of where the general stood not to the east. '_Maybe one of the men separated from their group,' _he thought. _'I'm getting too old for this spy stuff.' _

"General?"

Krotz turned to his aid and fellow spy, Michael Croft, a.k.a. Colonel Herbert Cruger.

"Yes, Herbert?"

"Should I contact Captain Cartermizer and tell him of the situation?"

"Yes, he has a right to know." The general told the younger man, passing over the hand held radio.

***

Carter jumped as the radio came to life next to him. Kinch covered his mouth to stop him from making any noise.

"Cruger calling patrol one, come in," said the crackling voice over the old radio.

"Answer it Carter." Kinch told him pushing the set into the younger man's hands.

"Patrol one here boysir," Kinch flinched at Carter's slip of the tongue. 

"Suspect spotted east of camp."

"Hogan," Kinch whispered, grabbing the set off Carter. "Have you captured him?" 

"No."

"Cartermizer will meet you at the road for pick up," was Kinch's response_. 'Oh boy,'_ Carter thought nervously. 

"Check, over and out."

"Over and out." Kinch set the radio down. "Carter wait at the road if Hogan is captured or if a patrol is close act like a German, understand?"

"Yes boyKinch."

"Don't let Hogan or the patrol know it's you, okay?"

"Easy, piece of pie," Carter replied more nervously than before.

"It's cake Carter, Cake," Newkirk called over.

"Just find him Carter, now off you go," Kinch said giving Carter a friendly push in the direction of the road.

"Good luck Andrew," Newkirk called after him.

"Bring Mon Colonel back safe," LeBeau added.

Conner stayed silent as he watched the blond haired youth walk away, a slight frown on his handsome face. 

***

Carter stood behind a large tree waiting. _'Oh boy, please I don't let me something wrong,' _Carter thought. He stepped out onto the road when he saw a truck approaching. The truck stopped in front of Carter.

"Here you go," Colonel Cruger told him holding out Carter's Gestapo uniform.

"Thank you Colonel," Carter said grabbing the uniform.

"You can call me Mike," the other man said, smiling.

"Carter," Andrew mumbled as he slipped into the uniform, his shaking hands making it hard to do up the buttons. _'Come on Andrew pull it together,' _He silently told himself. He jumped into the front seat of the truck and the two men set out for the hunter.

***

Hogan slipped back to the pick up site. He looked around suspiciously; the more he headed west the less German Patrols he saw. '_If I had to guess I would say Kinch is behind this,' _Hogan thought. He slowed down when he heard voices ahead of him. He silently stepped closer using the thick bush as cover.

He looked through the branches to see Newkirk, LeBeau, Conner and Kinch sitting in a lose circle. He also noticed that Conner sat just a little further away from the rest. Hogan's hand found another rock and threw it to the right. _'Okay the rock thing getting old,' _he thought as his crew all looked where the rock had landed, '_but it works.' _

Hogan waited as Kinch stood, from this distance he couldn't hear anything, but he guessed that Kinch told the others to wait while he had a look around. Hogan sighed when he saw the others stay where they sat while Kinch moved into the bush. Hogan made his way towards Kinch, making no sound on the damp ground. 

"Kinch," he whispered. Kinch swirled around gun held in front of him. "Put the gun away it's your favourite commanding officer."

"Colonel?"

"The one and only, for Klink can't be classified as a Colonel," Hogan replied, stepping out from behind the bush. Kinch smiled broadly.

"It's good to see you Colonel, you had us worried for a few minutes." Kinch told him.

"Ah, it's great to know you're wanted." Hogan said smiling. He dropped his smile as he got down to business. He told Kinch about what he had over heard.

"Why that little" Kinch hissed.

"Now this is what we're going to do" Hogan said explaining his plan. 

Kinch smiled deepened as he listened, until he heard the last part.

"Wait you're going to what?" Kinch asked in a panic.

***

Kinch grumbled as Hogan held the message out to him. He looked at it for a long minute before grabbing it. Hogan smiled but Kinch could see passed the innocent smile to the stress lines at the corners of his month. _'This war is making old men out of all of us,' _Kinch thought. Looking his commanding officer over, he held his left arm close to him and Kinch could tell that his shoulder wound was still bothering him.

"You know what to do, good luck Kinch," Hogan told him holding out his hand, which he took.

"Good luck Colonel." Kinch slipped the message and code into his pocket, when he looked up Hogan was gone. _'I hate it when he does that,' _he complained to himself. He silently walked back to his friends.

"Nothing there must have been a animal," Kinch said shrugging his shoulders; he hated lying to his friends. "Newkirk, LeBeau when the plane arrives get the Major on board, okay?"

"Okay mate, where will you be?" Newkirk asked not missing a beat.

"I have to check something," he said. "When you are done, head back to camp I'll meet you there."

Newkirk gave him a once over, before sitting back with a sigh.

"Good luck guys." Kinch said.

"Good luck Kinch," LeBeau and Conner called after him as Kinch moved off.

"Give 'em 'ell Kinch." Newkirk called.

Kinch circled around any patrols, heading to the nearest radio set.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See chapter three

Author's note: Thank you to all that have reviewed. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to up date this story, I'm been having a week long party called Schoolies or for you Americans I think you call it Spring break. It's taken another week for me to get over Schoolies. Well any way here's the story. 

A loud drone of a plane could be heard in the distance coming closer to the men waiting. Newkirk watched as LeBeau set the flares for the plane to navigate by. Major Liam Conner moved slightly next to him, Newkirk guessed he was nervous about going home. Newkirk jumped when he heard some one yell on the other side of the field.

"What was that?" Conner whispered.

"I don't know, hide." Newkirk commanded pushing the other man behind a tree. Newkirk listened as more yelling and shouting could be heard over the done of the coming plane. Newkirk looked around the side of the tree, he could see five figures on the other side of the field. He hoped that LeBeau had escaped notice of the patrol.

"I thought you said that all the patrols had been taken care of." Conner demanded sounding more like a major than he had all the time he had known him.

"The General said he was taking care of the patrols," Newkirk jumped again at the sound of LeBeau's voice.

"We have to do some thing." Conner cried as the plane came closer. 

At that moment a gun shot sliced through the air. Newkirk could now see six figures on the other side of the field. One man was running across the field being followed by the other men. The figure looked vaguely familiar to Newkirk but didn't know why.

"What's going on?" Conner asked watching the running figures as they came closer. Newkirk didn't brother answering the question, for he had no idea to the answer. They watched as the men came closer. Another shot rang out and the figure in front swerved to the right, away from where Newkirk, LeBeau and Conner watched.

The lead man looked back the moon light showing his features, Newkirk gasped, grabbing onto LeBeau's shoulder.

"It's mon Colonel, we have to help him." LeBeau cried trying to pull away from Newkirk.

"We can't, we 'ave to 'ait for the plane," Newkirk whispered, LeBeau started cursing in French, as Hogan disappeared into the bush being followed by the five guards. "I hope your information is worth all this." Newkirk snarled at Conner.

***

__

'Okay I don't like this plan any more,' Hogan yelled silently, as he skipped through the bush. _'This is getting old, real quick.' _Hogan thought as he dodged another bullet. _'Next time I see Hochstetter I'm going to complain about his dogs.'_

"Halt!" one of the men yelled from behind him, '_Yeah, right as if that ever works,' _Hogan thought as he skipped behind a tree and took a shot at one of the men. The man went down as the others hid behind trees and bushes. Hogan silently crept doubled over to the left keeping behind a large log. At the end of the log he could see a long deep ditch. 

__

'It seems Lady Luck on my side today,' Hogan thought. If he could reach the ditch he could he could travel undetected away from his enemy. When he reached the ditch he rolled into it, once he reached the bottom he could stand without being seen. He silently ran along its length. At any moment he expected to hear shouting and gun shots. He guessed he was about 25 feet away when the ditch started to fill out.

Hogan guessed he was far enough away to double back. He would keep an eye on the patrol, while Newkirk and LeBeau got Conner on the plane. 

***

LeBeau pulled out his torch as the plane came in flashing the signal. The plane slowed and turned coming back in for the landing. The plane landed without incident, as it had in the past. Newkirk grabbed hold of Conner's arm pulling him towards the plane.

"The sun shines bright in the day sky," the pilot said as Newkirk approached.

"As bright as the moon in the night sky," LeBeau replied. 

"Here's your package." Newkirk pushed Conner forward, "Watch out 'e just ate bake beans."

"Thank, mate" the man said to Newkirk while giving Conner a hand into the plane. "Make yourself at home." He told Conner before turning back to Newkirk and LeBeau. "I'll see you lot next time," 

The pilot jumped back into his plane.

"Good luck," LeBeau and Newkirk called as the plane started up. The two friend watched as the plane took off.

"Well time to go home," Newkirk told LeBeau as the plane disappeared.

***

Hogan watched as the five men patrol watched the plane disappear. _'Good job Newkirk and LeBeau.' _Hogan silently congratulated. The five men moved through the bush hoping to catch up with any stay member of the underground. _'Poor Hochstetter missed us again did you?' _Hogan thought as he followed the patrol. He followed the patrol for another 15 minutes. Hogan stopped when he heard a high pitched beeping, he knew that sound it was a radio key. The other five men stopped upon hearing the same beeping Hogan could. _'Don't let this be Kinch, don't let this be Kinch,' _Hogan pleaded. His worst fear was confirmed as a fire started to the left of him, he could just make out a Kinch running through the bush. The five men patrol ran after Kinch shooting when they could. Hogan followed at a distance. He lost sight of Kinch as he followed the patrol.

He heard a squealed and a thud and stopped in his tracks. 

__

'Lady Luck I hope you're still looking down on us,' Hogan wished. He watched as the patrol stopped for a second then moved on. He came closer, he could now see a road, could see Kinch and a truck. Kinch was lying on the ground a tree at his back. He watched as a Gestapo soldier jumped out of the truck's front seat. Hogan heard himself snarl as the soldier pulled Kinch to his feet. Hogan could see that his friend was in pain. The patrol he had been following broke cover, the other soldier, a Colonel, stepped in front of the patrol.

"We have caught the radioman and are taking him back to Gestapo Headquarters." The Colonel yelled.

"Sir we were told to bring the man back with us." One of the patrol's men said.

The Colonel seemed to grow two feet as he advanced on the Major. "Are you implying that I can not look after one man?" The Colonel yelled.

"No sir!" The man said coming to attention and saluting. 

"Good," The Colonel yelled, Hogan could see that the man was taking an effort to calm himself. "Never make that mistake again or you may find yourself at the Russian Front!"

Hogan watched as the Colonel turned and walked back to the truck, as the truck pulled away. He could see Kinch sitting in the back of the truck across from another soldier.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: see chapter three.

__

'Out of all the bad luck' Hogan swore. As one of the patrol's men handcuffed him.

"Lousy Krauts, what do ye think ye're doing?" Hogan yelled in a strong English accent. He had decided within the few short minutes of being captured that with an English accent would benefit him nicely, for if Hochstetter heard that an American had been captured he would be banging down the door to get to him. He was also lucky that he was covered with dirt, for his raven black hair was now a dull brown, and his features were hard to see under the dirt. The more out of character he was the longer it would take Hochstetter to realise who he had in custody.

"Be quiet Englander or we'll silence you," the captain of the group yelled holding up the rifle he carried as a threat. Hogan had already been hit twice with the thing he didn't want to feel it a third time. He stood silently as one of the men called for a truck to take them to Gestapo Headquarters. When the truck arrive Hogan was thrown roughly into the back of the truck his handcuffed hands unbalanced him and he crashed to the floor. The Germans laughed as Hogan painfully struggled to his feet. One of the Germans jumped into the back of the truck with him. Hogan stepped back the wall of the truck stopped him from going further. The German gave him a cruel smile before pushing him down onto the wooden seat that lined the back of the truck on both sides, Hogan could see a second man behind the one that stood in front of him.

"The pain you feel now Englander is nothing compared to what awaits you at Gestapo headquarters," the German said in heavy accented English, making his friends behind him laugh. Hogan felt the sudden urge to punch the smiling German right in his fat, ugly face, but the fantasy was short lived as he saw the butt of the rifle heading towards him seconds before he tumbled into oblivion.

***

"This is 260 requesting a truck for a suspect to go to Gestapo headquarters." Said a German voice over the radio in the truck. The driver pulled over to the side of the road and jumped from the front of the truck.

"We have a problem some one else has been captured." Mike said sitting in the back with Kinch and Carter. "What are we to do?"

"Did they give a description?" Kinch asked. _'Maybe it's not Hogan,' _he thought hopefully.

"They didn't give one," Mike said.

"Okay we'll just have to take a chance." Kinch told them. "We'll just have to go to the Gestapo headquarters. How far are we from stalag 13?"

"Not that far?"

"Good, we'll pick up Newkirk and LeBeau and get our uniforms." Kinch sat back in his seat. "It's going to be a long night."

***

When Mike arrived at Gestapo Headquarters he put Kinch in one of the holding cells while he went and rang the General to inform him of the situation. While he was waiting for the general to pick up, he looked around the headquarters. The late hour meant the he and two others were the only ones in the office. All around him was silence it was no surprised that shouting at the door grabbed the attention of the office. Two men were dragging in a third who was shouting and cursing. One of the Germans raised his gun and hit the man in the stomach, Mike flinched, as the prisoner doubled over in pain. The man quieted down slightly, Mike could now make out that the man had an English accent. 

"He looks like trouble, where did you pick him up?" Mike called over to the men.

"We picked him up along the Hammelburg road, sir," one of the guards said.

__

'That must be our man,' Mike thought. "Put him in the cell second from the right." Mike said out loud, before picking up the phone that he didn't realise he'd put down.

"Yes, sir," the two men said simultaneously, as they dragged the prisoner out of the main office. The man's cursing quietly faded leaving the office in tense silence.

"General Krotz speaking, Heil Hitler."

"Heil Hitler, General we have a problem, we need you to come and release a prisoner from Gestapo Headquarters, sir." Mike said quietly so no one but the General could hear him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Colonel Cruger. Heil Hitler."

"Heil Hitler," Mike whispered hanging up the phone.

Mike stepped outside and made his way to the waiting truck parked down the side of Gestapo headquarters.

"I think your man was just dragged into a holding cell, do you want to make sure it's him?" Mike asked of the three men within the truck.

"I'll check," Carter cried, tripping over the truck's guard rail in an attempt to exit the vehicle.

"Whoa," Mike chuckled as he grabbed Carter before he hit the ground.

"Thanks," Carter mumbled, standing straighter.

"Clam down Carter, I'll go and see if it's the gov'nor," Newkirk said jumping down from the truck in one swift movement.

Mike and Newkirk walked towards Gestapo Headquarters leaving the disappointed Cater in their wake.

When Mike and Newkirk arrived at the prisoner's door, Mike pulled out the key for the door and unlocked it, then stood back as Newkirk slipped into the room. Mike closed the door after him. Newkirk jumped as the door closed, having a sudden flash that this was a trap. However all thoughts of a trap were dashed from his mind when his eyes found a figure by the opposite wall.

"Gov'nor?" Newkirk moved closer to the figure, which remained silent. "Colonel 'ogan?"

The figure stirred, groaning Newkirk grabbed the man's shoulder. Newkirk was sure it was Hogan he was looking at in the faint light from the door.

"Colonel 'ogan?" Hogan didn't respond.

"Colonel call in the troops, we need to move now," Newkirk called to Mike on the other side of the door. "Tell Carter to bring along some of 'is toys and LeBeau should stay in the truck, I'll help the gov'nor." Newkirk listened as the other man's foot steps faded away before turning back to the man next to him.

"Gov'nor can you hear me?" Newkirk shook Hogan's shoulder.

"Yeah, lousy Krauts," Hogan mumbled, as Newkirk pulled him to his feet.

"You got that right gov'nor," Newkirk whispered, as he pulled open the cell door. The sounds of Carter explosions echoed down the hallway.

"Good old Carter, you can always trust him to make a diversion." Hogan mumbled.

Carter, LeBeau and Mike came running towards him.

"LeBeau I asked you to stay in the truck," Newkirk said as he passed Hogan over to Carter.

"Not when mon Colonel needs help," LeBeau stated his chin pointing forward in defiance.

"Never let a Frenchman do a Englishman's job, I'll get the truck." Newkirk disappeared around the corner as Mike opened Kinch's cell door. Newkirk made his way outside without any resistance. He jumped into the truck and started the engine as the rest of the group arrived.

"Let's go home," Hogan called, still being helped by Carter. Newkirk drove back to stalag 13 passing Hochstetter's car on his way into town.


End file.
